Ransik
Ransik is a former criminal mutant from the year 3000, who traveled back in time to 2001 in order to control Earth before Time Force existed. He possessed abilities such as great strength and durability, energy projection, bone manipulation, teleportation, martial arts, and telekinesis. History Ransik was created from a chemical accident which occurred somewhat before the year 3000. Shunned by society, Ransik's heart grew colder and colder until he founded a criminal empire of rogue mutants and became their feared, deadly, powerful leader. During his time before becoming a criminal he stumbled upon the statues of three Orgs. Offering him power in exchange for freedom, Ransik agreed stating that if humans were their enemies then their goals were the same. The Orgs granted him incredible power in exchange for material to create bodies for themselves, resulting in his bone swords. Before this, however, whilst Ransik was still living on the streets, he was bitten by the mutant Venommark, and he was rescued by a kind-hearted Dr. Ferricks. Ransik then became dependent on a serum developed by Dr. Ferricks which would keep him alive. He rewarded the scientist by setting his lab on fire and leaving him for dead. He also stole his Cyclobot technology and build a whole army of robot foot solders. At some other time, Ransik encountered the last surviving Orgs of that time period, and let them copy his body and in exchange, they made his entire body a weapon. Ransik's plans involved commandeering the Cryo Prison and traveling back in time to take over with his army of mutants, which were captured by Time Force. He was thwarted in his first attempt by Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. However, en route to the prison, Ransik was rescued by his daughter Nadira and his minion Frax. They escaped and accomplished Ransik's goals, and also put Alex out of action for a long amount of time. In the year 2001, Ransik headed all his plans from the crashed prison and sent mutants out to destroy the Time Force Rangers, and would even go into combat himself sometimes. Later, Frax betrayed Ransik and destroyed all his serum. He revealed, before escaping, that he was the robotically modified Dr. Ferricks, who had sworn revenge on Ransik. Unfortunately for Frax's plan, the Bio-Lab company had begun producing the serum they replicated from a sample Wes had found after Venomark's defeat. Ransik broke in and left Wes' father in a coma. Ransik eventually ran out of mutants to unfreeze, but managed to capture and reprogram Frax, taking with him Frax's all-powerful robotic creation, Doomtron, which Ransik planned to use to destroy the city. He forces Frax inside Doomtron and unleashes the giant robot to begin a mass assault on the city. During the assault, Ransik's Cyclobot army destroyed the Power Rangers' clock tower base. However, Ransik's plans were thwarted by the Rangers. They destroy Doomtron and Ransik loses his plan of taking over the city once and for all. He turns Nadira away, who had changed her attitude towards humans, and he goes on his own. Encountering the Ranger's face-to-face, he engages them in a vicious combat, defeating them all one-by-one up to Wes, the Red Ranger, who duels with Ransik but they are both caught in a huge explosion, resulting in Wes being gravely injured and Ransik going after Jen, the Pink Ranger. Jen flees into a large warehouse and hides from a following Ransik, who accidentally injures Nadira. After talking with her briefly, and realizing how close he had come to losing what he most cared about, Ransik willingly turns himself in. During Power Rangers: Wild Force, Ransik came back to the present with the Time Force Power Rangers to stop the Mut-Orgs, the three Orgs he had found in the future. Ransik, having already seen the error of his ways showed a clear amount of guilt for the Mut-Orgs existence. He aided the combined Time Force/Wild Force Ranger teams, and during the battle he launched a near-suicidal attack on the Mut-Orgs and destroyed their mutant half, but nearly died in the process. He was later shown to be alive, and his mutant side was purged, making him completely human, and one of the few Power Ranger villains to find redemption. Ransik was notable for being one of the more serious Power Rangers villains. Whereas most villains in Power Rangers are melodramatic, burlesque characters, Ransik, like Astronema was much more a cold, calculating mastermind with a penchant for convoluted Machiavellian evil schemes, often going for more realistic crimes such as bribery and stealing large amounts of money. He possessed a dry, cynical sense of humor and was highly intelligent. He proves himself to be the most powerful of the mutants at the climax of the series when he takes on the Rangers in person. He exhibits great physical strength and considerable skill in combat, soundly defeating the Rangers with the greatest of ease. He was a formidable swordsman and demonstrated the ability to fire energy projectiles from his person. Notes *He is one of the few villains ever to not be defeated by the Power Ranger team of their series. During the final fight, he defeats all the rangers singlehandedly. He ultimately chooses to give up after seeing his hatred almost cost him Nadira. *He is also the only villain to team-up with the rangers rather than teaming up with the villains, unless you count Karone, *His story, from birth to discrimination is remarkably similar to the 1997 film Gattaca, starting with the same idea of genetically "perfect" babies beeing created artificially. Although in the 1997 movie, those who suffered discrimination were those who weren't created artificially, but naturally, while Ransik suffered due his mutated visage. de: Ransik fr: Ransik Category:PR Villains Category:Time Force Category:Mutants Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Main PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains